Ame En Pleure
by Zardy
Summary: Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant internet ... fanfiction terminée.
1. Rencontre

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

**C'est ici que tout commence ! Chapitre 1   
Appartement D'Hiroshi 15h20 :**

- Shuuuuuichi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On doit répéter ! Le concert est dans une semaine Râla Hiro.  
Shuichi était en train de chatter sur le nouvel ordinateur d'Hiro.

- Ouaaaais ! J'arrive ! Répondit celui-ci.

- Huh ? Tu t'es trouvé un amant !

- N'importe quoi, baka !

- Tu parles avec qui ? Âme en Pleurs - Tu le connais ? Ou la ? 

- Le ! C'est un mec, un sentimental apparemment, il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes.

- C'est quoi son nom ? demanda Hiro.

- Il ne me l'a pas dit quand je lui ai demandé... en tout cas il habite à Tokyo ! J'l'ai vu sur son profil grand sourire 

- Serais-tu amoureux ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je suis fidèle moi ! J'aime MON Yuki et personne d'autre ! C'est juste que si je peux aider une âme en pleurs, je le ferai ! grand sourire le retour

- Ok, mais après la répète !

- Okay, donne-moi deux secondes !

Conversation avec Âme-En-Pleurs :  
kuma : Gomen ! Je dois te laisser !  
Âme-en-pleurs : D'accord, au revoir  
kuma : Bye !   
Fin conversation avec Âme-En-Pleurs.

- Kuma ?

- Bah oui ! Comme Kumagoro !

- Baka...

- Hn ?

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à répéter leurs chansons, Suguru ne pouvait pas venir, il avait un entretien avec son cousin, ce qui ne gâchait pas, d'après Shuichi, la répétition.  
Celle-ci dura 2h30, après quoi celui-ci s'empressa de rentrer chez lui pour voir son cher et tendre.

**  
À la maison **

Yuki était devant son ordinateur, il écrivait selon son inspiration qui, elle, partait et revenait, ce qui lui donna un sacré mal de crâne. Une fois son PC éteint, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour y prendre une bière.

**18h00 **

Shuichi ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer... en effet, il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'il entendit le déclic de la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

- BONSOIR ! énorme sourire  
Yuki se contenta de le regarder de haut en guise de salutation. Puis il se dirigea dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le sofa, suivi de très près par Shuichi qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hmm...

- Je vois. Tu as faim ? Moi oui ! Je vais nous préparer quelque chose ! énorme sourire le retour

- Hmm...  
D'un bond, Shucihi se leva et embrassa Yuki sur les lèvres. Ce baiser surprit beaucoup le beau blond, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shuichi lui montre de la sorte son affection alors qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lui parler. Il le regarda aller dans la cuisine en chantonnant et en sautillant. Yuki quitta son expression de stupeur, idiote selon lui, et porta une main à ses lèvres...

La soirée fut assez agitée ; normal, Shuichi était là. Mais très rafraîchissante et divertissante. Le chanteur avait toujours quelque chose à raconter et quelques blagues idiotes mais mignonnes en réserve. Ce qui ne pouvait que créer de légers sourires sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.   
21h00 Ils se quittèrent pour aller au lit. L'un sur le sofa, l'autre dans la chambre à coucher.

- Bonne nuit Yuki ! Je t'aime ! Dit Shuichi en embrassant son amant. 

- Hmm... Il ne dit rien en retour mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Sur ce, ils allèrent se coucher.

A suivre ...


	2. Kyoto

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

La journée commença à 6h00 pour Shuichi. Il se levait assez tôt pour être prêt à temps quand Hiro arrivera. Il venait le chercher aux aurores pour arriver à l'heure convenue à Kyoto. En effet, aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin voir la salle où ils se produiront en concert dans sept jours.

Ils allaient également y installer leur matériel et répéter. Sakano avait insisté pour commencer les répètes dans de bonnes conditions. Le plus tôt possible, tous les tickets d'entrée du concert avaient été vendus, et c'était donc un moyen pour Sakano d'évacuer son stress de voir ses compères être au boulot. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, K ainsi que son M16 les surveillaient de très près.

Wow ! Enorme ! Dit Shuichi écrasé par l'immensité de la salle.

Et vous dites qu'on a réussi à vendre tous les billets d'entrée ! Demanda Hiro, ébahi.

Oui, exactement ! Il ne m'en reste plus un ! Je suis fier de vous ! S'exclama Sakano.

En tout cas ce n'est pas à la musique que l'on fait que l'on doit tout ce succès.  
K et Suguru venaient de rentrer dans la salle.

Bonjour !

Bonjour Suguru ! Fit Hiro

'lut fit Shuichi. Toujours à râler toi !

Je n'y peux rien si tu te sens visé ! Lança Suguru regard meurtrier

Ohla ohla, on se calme ! Admirez plutôt cette salle ! Jamais ont avait eu aussi grand ! Rabibocha Sakano.

Héhéhé ! Voilà donc une salle à votre hauteur, les Bad Luck ! Je compte sur vous pour être au summum ! Donnez tout se que vous avez ! Surtout que des critiques se sont procuré des billets d'entrée GLERPS collectif Eh oui ! Et de ces critiques compterons beaucoup d'enjeux. Notamment plus de trente concerts supplémentaires dans tout le pays.TRENTE DATES ! RE GLERPS C'est ça être une star ! Bienvenue dans le monde du showbiz ! Allez, maintenant mettez-vous au boulot ! Vous avez jusqu'à midi pour prendre vos marques et vous installer, après quoi, j'utiliserais la force.

Okay ! 

**12h00**

-Super ! Shuichi, Hiro et Suguru admirèrent leur travail, ils avaient tout installé et même fait une petite déco qui était autorisée à tous les groupes pour leur show.

Bon, on va manger ? demanda Shuichi.

Ouais ! Suivez moi, j'ai tout organisé ! C'est moi qui invite et comme nous sommes à Kyoto, j'ai tout naturellement demandé à Ayaka si elle était libre.

Naturellement, heiiiin ! Demanda Shuichi avec un petit regard pervers.  
Hiro rougit.

Euuh oui… enfin non... euh, on y va ? Balbutia ce dernier.

Héhéhéhé.

Le repas fut très animé, tout ce petit beau monde riait et mangeait tranquillement, tout le monde était content, enfin surtout Hiro !  
**  
14h00**

Les revoilà à la salle pour une première répétition dans les conditions du concert. Ayaka était venue avec la bande des trois, un qui est idiot, l'autre qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer et l'autre qui est toujours sérieux, les répètes devaient être assez distrayantes et puis elle prenait grand plaisir à assister à l'avant première du concert qui, lui, sera sans doute un véritable succès, en tout cas d'après Shuichi, ça le sera.   
Ils n'allaient que faire ça de leurs journées jusqu'au concert, répétitions sur répétitions, donc il fallait se lever assez tôt pour retourner à Kyoto tous les jours. C'est pour cette raison qu'Ayaka les invita à habiter chez elle pendant cette semaine, le domaine est très grand et ses parents ne se sont presque jamais là.  
A cette occasion Shuichi était juste rentré pour chercher quelques fringues ainsi que sa tenue de soirée pour le concert et aussi faire un gros câlin à son mamour avant de passer une longue semaine sans le voir.

**Fin chapitre 2 à suivre !**


	3. Câlin

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï , **petit Lemon  
Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

Quand le chanteur entra dans l'appartement, il s'apprêta à sauter sur son petit ami comme il en avait l'habitude, mais il n'y avait personne. Ni dans le salon, ni dans le bureau et l'ordinateur était éteint. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Puis il alla regarder à la fenêtre de la cuisine voir si la voiture était là. Il sentit son coeur lâcher en constatent qu'elle était bien là. Donc il ne devait pas être bien loin, peut être au parc ?

-Hmm...Il ferma les yeux en se demandant où il aurait bien pu aller, puis il entendit de l'eau couler. C'était le bruit de la douche. Avec sa propre agitation, Shuichi n'y avait pas fait attention.

**plus aucun bruit**

Shuichi se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, juste à coté de la salle de bain. Il entra et vit Yuki sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait une serviette nouée au niveau des reins et une autre sur la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué Shuichi. Il se pencha pour chercher un slip et des chaussettes dans la commode. Shuichi en profita pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, très agréable selon lui. Le plus agréable s'était de s'imaginer ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la serviette... (Note de l'auteur : héhéhé) Shuichi se donna une claque moralement quand il réalisa qu'il commençait à fantasmer. Et puis après tout ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Yuki gardait toujours son pantalon, il ôtait juste sa chemise, il ne se dénudait jamais complètement, par contre sa ne le dérangeait pas de dénuder complément Shuichi ! Cette pudeur désolait beaucoup le petit rose, car Yuki avait sans nul doute un corps magnifique et donc forcément très agréable à regarder. A cette pensée Shuichi poussa un soupir ce qui renseigna Yuki sur sa présence dans la chambre.

-Tu as une belle vue ? demanda Yuki.

-Oops ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu m'avais vu !

-Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Fit-il en se retournant.

-Bonjour ! fit Shuichi en s'avançant vers Yuki pour l'embrasser. Yuki le stoppa à l'aide d'un doigt posé entre ses lèvres et celles du chanteur.

-N'en profite pas. Dit Yuki en prenant son paquet de clopes. Shuichi rougit.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Yuki en expirant de la fumée.

-Oui, je suis passé pour prendre des vêtements pour la semaine, comme notre salle est à Kyoto, Ayaka-san nous a invités à passer la semaine chez elle.  
Yuki ne répondis rien, il resta debout face à Shuichi avec son expression froide habituelle.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché ! Elle ne nous a que demandés aujourd'hui à 12h00, je ne pouvais pas savoir... dit Shuichi en baissant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère à se que je sache, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander quoi que se soit pour sortir. Yuki parla avec plus de froideur que prévu.

-Je vois... bon bah je me prépare puis j'y vais... Yuki pouvait entendre clairement la tristesse et la déception dans la voix de Shuichi, il fronça les sourcils.

Shuichi pris son sac et se prépara ...  
-Voilà... Yuki n'avait pas bougé, il gardait son air sévère adossé contre le mur. Il était si beau...Une chanson d'amour pour un chanteur, une oeuvre d'art pour un peintre, un Ken pour un fabriquant de jouets... Il était beau là, adossé contre le mur, une serviette attachée sur ses hanches, son ventre et son torse fin et finement musclé. Quand il dormait, Shuichi prenait un grand plaisir à l'observer et à le caresser de façon à enregistrer chaque partie, chaque détail de son corps. Dans le contexte, l'endroit et se qu'il portait sur lui ne faisait que provoquer l'excitation du chanteur. Déjà en entrant Shuichi ne pu s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux et maintenant... il avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, une dernière fois avant cette longue semaine. Il avait envie que Yuki soit tendre avec lui, ici et maintenant.  
Shuichi s'en approcha. Il semblait être dans la lune, mais reprit vite pied dans la réalité quand il sentit les mains de Shuichi jouer avec le noeu de la serviette.

-Qu est que tu...Yuki fut arrêté par les lèvres de Shuichi, qui en profita pour lui glisser sa langue dans la bouche. Ils entamèrent un long et langoureux baiser. Les mains fines de Shuichi se baladaient sur le torse de Yuki. Ces caresses tendres faisaient pousser de petits gémissements de la part de l'écrivain, qui eux étaient étouffés par le baiser. Ils stoppèrent enfin leur baiser puis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Yuki pouvait lire dans le regard du jeune homme du désir pur et dur. Il n'en était pas étonné, vu dans quelles conditions il était.  
Voyant que Yuki ne serait pas celui qui couperait leurs regards, Shuichi se sera encore plus contre lui et commença à lécher et baiser son cou. Celui-ci essaya de reculer par crainte mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, le mur l'en empêchant, alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au rythme des caresses de son amant. Shuichi descendait de plus en plus, il recouvrait le torse de Yuki de baisers mouillés et donnait quelques coups de langue pour goûter à la peau du bel écrivain. D'un bond, il se redressa et d'un revers de la main il arracha la serviette de Yuki...

…Shuichi sourit au plaisir de son amant et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Yuki coupa le baiser et poussa Shuichi sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, il été temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Il embrassa Shuichi et le déshabilla avec rapidité et fermeté.

-Assez joué maintenant, tu l'as voulu et bien tu vas l'avoir. Fit très sérieusement Yuki. Son amant sourit.

-Mais je t'attend Yuki, viens...

2h00 plus tard Shuichi sortit de sous la couette laissant Yuki seul, dormant, dans les draps chauds. « Je peux partir tranquille... j'en ai eu pour toute la semaine. » à cette pensée Shuichi sourit à Yuki et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il ramassa ses vêtements qui traînaient en vrac par terre et alla investir la douche.


	4. The Week

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant Internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

xXxxXxXxxXxXx

-T'es en retard !

Désolé, Hiro, tu sais le temps de dire au revoir à Yuki et... Shuichi s'arrêta de parler en sentant la chaleur lui monter aux joues. 

Ouai ouai, c'est cela héhéhé... Fit Hiro.  
En route pour Kyoto !

** 4 jours plu tard :**

-OUUUUIIINNNN ! Yuki me manque ! Pleurnicha Shuichi.

Le concert est dans à peine trois jours, tu ne vas pas craquer maintenant quand même ! Il faut que vous montrez tout se que vous avez dans le ventre pour ce concert. Mais... Je pense qu'avec une semaine de répète, il ne devrais pas y avoir de problème, no ? Demanda K en astiquant son arme.

« Décidément, il est morbide celui la... » Euh...

De toute façon, si cela devait se passer mal, j'aurais les moyens d'y remédier. Dit-il en pointant son arme sur Shuichi.

Heyyy ! Nan mais sa va pas ! Fit Shuichi en s'enlevant de la ligne de tir.

Rassure toi, il n'est pas charger -click- -boum-

...

Oops !

** 5ème jour : 18h00 dîner**

-BON APPETIT !

J'espère que cela vous plaira, c'est la spécialité du chef ! Fit Ayaka. Elle est issue d'une famille très riche, en effet elle dispose de deux hommes de ménages et d'un chef cuisinier.

Wow ! Ca a l'air bon ! Fit Shuichi.

Allez y ne vous gênez pas !

Osha ! 

A en fait, Ayaka-san, où sont tes parents ? On ne les a pas encore vu. Fit Hiro.  
Ayaka baissa la tête.

Mes parents travaillent tout le temps, ils n'ont pas le temps de rentrer à la maison en semaine. Dit-elle. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont engagés trois hommes de main, pour que quand ils ne sont pas là, je ne manque de rien...

Désolé. Fit hiro.

Ce n'est pas grave ! J'espère que vous aurez appréciez cette semaine ici ! Dit elle en regagnant son sourire.

Hiro : Oui !

Suguru : Pareil

Shuichi : Mouai...-coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Hiroshi- Aie !

Quelque chose ne va pas Shindo-san ? demanda Ayaka.

Euh, non non, c'est juste que Yuki me manque...

Eh bah appel-le, banane ! Fit Hiro.

J'aimerai bien mais comme je le connais, il ne va pas décrocher...

...

Bah, plus que deux jours et tu le reverra ton Yuki !

snif...

** 6ème jour après la répète :**

-Bravo ! C'était super ! Lança Ayaka.

Arigato !

On rentre ?

Ouai, j'ai la dalle !

** Retour au domaine Usami.**

-Demain, demain, demain, demain, demain, demain, demain, demain, demain...

Relax Sakano-san tout ira bien! Fit Shuichi.

Glerps.

La confiance règne. Fit Hiro.

Voici votre thé ! Dit Ayaka.

Merci ! Firent K et Sakano.

xXxxXxXxxXxXx

-Donc voilà ! Soyez en forme pour demain, et venez à 15h00, ok ? demanda K.

Yeah ! 

Sur ce, nous vous laissons entre jeune.

A demain !

**17h00 :**

-Waaaahh ! C'est tout ton système informatique ? demanda éblouis Shuichi.

Oui enfin, c'est juste un ordinateur avec quelques rajouts c'est tout . Fit Ayaka.

Et y a moyen de se connecter à Internet avec se monstre ? demanda Shuichi.

Bien sure !

Aah, j'ai compris tu veux revoir ton Ame-En-Pleure c'est ça ? Héhé fit Hiro.

Une âme en pleure ? demanda Ayaka

C'est un autre de ses amants.

Hiiiro !

Je plaisante ! Bon, pendant que tu discutes, nous ont va faire un petit tour ! Profita Hiro.

Mais...euh...

T'inquiète pas Ayaka-chan, Shuichi ne va pas bousiller ton ordi, enfin j'espère -regard de tueur-

Tu peux compter sur moi !

Mais euh !  
Et ils sortirent de la pièce en laissant Shuichi seul.  
« Voyons, voyons... un autre de mes amants... n'importe quoi ! . »

Ame-En-Pleure : Statue connecter.  
« Super ! »

**Fin Chapitre 4  
Voilà un chapitre plutôt divertissent je trouve pas vous? J'ai rigoler en me relisant, notamment avec la banane, j'y avait pas penser sur le cou puis j'ai titler, sa fait référence à son costume de banane dans l'anime   
Voilà, rdv Chapitre 5 pour la conversation entre Kuma et sa mystérieuse Ame-En-Pleure...**


	5. Conversation

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant Internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

xXxxXxXxxXxXx

** Conversation avec Ame-en-Pleure :**

**-Kuma **: Bonjour !

**-Kuma** : Comment sa va !

**- Ame-en-Pleure **: Bonjour, sa ne va pas et toi ?

**-Kuma **: Muuuh ! Moi sa va, qu es qui va pas ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Ca ne te regarde pas.

**-Kuma** : Je sais bien ! Mais sa fait toujours du bien de se confier à quelqu'un, non ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Pas a quelqu'un d'inconnu.

**-Kuma **: Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! Je ne dirai rien a personne, jurer !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Et si je t'en parle à quoi sa t'avancera ?

**-Kuma** :...

**-Kuma** : A rien, mais au moins j'aurai partager ta peine et essayer de te réconforter !

**- Ame-en-Pleure **: Tu ne peux rien pour moi.. Personne ne peux..

**-Kuma** : Aller !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Non.

**-Kuma** : Aller !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Non.

**-Kuma** : Alllerrrrrrrrrr !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** :...

« héhé »

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Non.

« Mais euh ! »

**-Kuma **: Ok, alors je vais t'embêter jusqu'à se que tu me dises ! Aller ! Aller ! Aller !

**-Kuma** : Dis moi !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : ...

« héhéhéhé »

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Non.

« GRRRRRR !»

Shuichi continu un bon quart d'heure à essayer de savoir se que cet inconnu avait, il était résistant le bougre ! Mais finalement il céda.

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Bon d'accord, mais après tu me lâche !

**-Kuma** : Oui ! Enfin !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Eh bien, une personne très importante pour moi est partie et elle me manque terriblement. D'ailleurs je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle me manquerai à ce point...  
« Hn ? »

**-Kuma **: Pourquoi ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Parce que je pensai que cette personne ne comptais pas plus que cela a mes yeux...  
**-Kuma** : Cette personne t'a quitté pour toujours ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : Non, mais sa se peu si je continu a faire l'imbécile...

**-Kuma** : Super !

**-Ame-en-Pleure** ?!

**-Kuma **: Si cette personne ne vous a pas quitté définitivement, vous pouvez encore vous rattrapez ! Quand elle reviendra, dite lui se que vous ressentez et tout s'arrangera ! Si cette personne vous aime vraiment, elle ne vous quittera pas !

**- Ame-en-Pleure **: Tu me vouvoie maintenant ?

**-Kuma** : Je trouve que pour un tel discours, sa fait plus classe

**-Ame-en-Pleure** : Hmm... Oui mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je ne lui est jamais montrer mes sentiments...Je n'en était même pas sur jusqu'à il y a une semaine...  
« ... »

**-Kuma** : Sa veut dire que vous euhm, tu l'aimes

**-Ame-en-Pleure** : ...Non.

« Roooh ! »

**-Kuma** : Si !

**-Ame-en-Pleure** : Peut être...

**-Kuma** : Vous êtes vraiment gentil ! Je suis sur s vous lui dite, se sera du tout cuis ! Faite moi confiance ! héhé ! La personne que vous aimez a beaucoup de chance !

**-Ame-en-Pleure** : Pourquoi !

**-Kuma** :

« Wow ! Je n'ai pas vu passer le temps ! Il faut que j'aille me coucher ! Et Hiro, toujours pas rentré, quel profiteur ! »

**-Kuma **: En fait, quel est votre nom ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure **: Je préfère garder l'anonymat...

**-Kuma** : Très bien ! Je n'insiste pas ! Je dois y aller ! Merci de t'être confié à moi ! Tout va bien se passer maintenant, nee ?

**- Ame-en-Pleure **: Oui...

**-Kuma** : Bon courage ! Ja ne !

**- Ame-en-Pleure** : 'revoir.

** Fin de la conversation avec Ame-en-Pleure.**  
« Hihi, je suis content pour lui ! Aller zou ! Au lit ! »

**Fin chapitre 5**

**Alors c'est qui l'Ame En Pleur ? Huhuhu facile !**


	6. Vérité

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant Internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

xXxxXxXxxXxXx

**Le lendemain salle de concert Kyoto:**

Ah! Enfin le grand jour! s'écria Shuichi.

Ouai, j'espère que tu ne feras pas trop l'idiot! Clin d'oeil de la pare de son meilleur ami.

Iie, iie ! On va juste rendre le public fou! C'est une soirée qu'ils n'oublieront pas de si tôt! Pouffa Shuichi.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sakano avec un air plutôt inquiet.

Glerps

Qui y a t il Sakano-san? demanda Hiroshi.

Ce n'est rien, il fait sa à chaque veille de concert. Fit Suguru.

Ca va aller Sakano-san! Le rassura Shuichi.

C'est justement se qui me fait peur... dit Sakano au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les dernières répétitions étaient passées à une allure folle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de commencer que l'heure du concert arriva.

** Dans les vestiaires, dix minutes avant l'entrée en scène.**

Shuichi sautait dans tous les coins, Hiroshi faisait des mots croisés, Suguru buvait un thé, K astiquait son arme et Sakano s'était évanouit. En bref, ça commençait assez mal...

De son côté Yuki se retrouva devant la salle de concert de Kyoto, Shuichi lui manquait trop. Il voulait le voir à tous prix. C'est donc dans l'après midi qu'il se rendit à Kyoto. Il entra et se posta derrière tout le monde, le plus discrètement possible pour que le chanteur ne puisse pas le voire, car, même à une dizaine de mètres le chanteur arrivait à voir SON Yuki. Etait-ce peut être à cause de ses cheveux blonds? Yuki eu un sourire ironique sur les lèvres en pensant à tous les problèmes que ses cheveux lui ont apportés en étant plus jeune. Les gens sont vraiment stupides... Ils se permettent de juger les gens sur leurs vêtement, leurs tailles, leurs apparence et dans ce cas là, la couleur des cheveux... C'est n'importe quoi... Yuki arrêta de penser en entendant tout le monde féminin s'agiter. Ca allait commencer.

La salle est remplis! o s'exclama Sakano.  
SUGOÏ ! v

Bon les mecs, va falloir y aller, je compte sur vous, donnez tout se que vous avez! fit K.

Let's go !

"HHHYYYYYYAAAAHHHH! SHUICHI ONT T'AIME! BAD LUCK BAD LUCK!

SUGURU T'ES LE PLUS BEAU! HIROOOO T'ES LE MEILLEUR!

"Ces filles sont stupides..." pensa Yuki.

Et bah, ont a du succès ! héhéhéhé! fit Shuichi . Aller!  
WAAAAHHHHHH KYYYAAAHHH!

Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'être venu au concert des Bad Luck ! Vous allez bien! Lança Shuichi.

KYYAYAAAHHHHH YYEEAAHHHHH!

Let's go!_ (Lancement de la musique The Rage Beat)  
_  
Yuki reconnu bien là Shuichi, il eu un sourire de vague à l'âme et un sourire ironique aussi, Shuichi devrait plus travailler son Anglais... beaucoup plus.

"Shuichi..."

Vous ici!

Yuki se retourna brusquement surpris par la voix forte de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il faisait face à un grand blond aux yeux bleus, K le regardait d'un air surpris. Quand à lui Yuki le regardait de son air froid habituel, puis il tourna la tête vers le devant de la scène.

Hm, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas qu'il sache...

Aucune réponse.

Très bien, je ne dirais rien, je vais aller assurer le bon déroulement du concert. Bon spectacle! dit K en se dirigeant vers les coulisses.

Le concert touchait sa fin, d'après le bruis que faisaient le public ' et surtout le public féminin', il était largement réussi. Les critiques qui étaient aussi venus n'avaient pas l'air mécontent, ils applaudissaient et souriraient. C'était du tout bon pour les Bad Luck. Mais pas pour Yuki et son couple, même si il ne le savait pas, ce concert allait sûrement ouvrir plusieurs portes aux Bad Luck, donc plus de dates, donc plus d'absences de la pare de Shuichi... Yuki fronça les sourcils. Puis il lança un dernier regard à son amant avant de sortir pour rentrer à la maison.

**Deux heure du matin: Dernière acclamation de la foule. Dans les vestiaires.**

Waou! Je suis mort! fit Shuichi en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

clap clap clap

Omedeto ! C'était super! fit Sakano.

Oui... fit K en tournant la tête.

K es que sa va? demanda Shuichi.

Euh oui! Bravo pour ce concert. Dit-il.  
Shuichi le regarda encore quelques instants avec son air suspicieux puis il retrouva son sourire.

Bon! Je vais retourner à la maison maintenant! dit Shuichi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ayaka nous a dit qu'ont pouvait encore rester ce soir, ne soit pas pressé. Dit Hiro.

Non non! Je veux voire Yuki ! Il me manque trop ! Plus vite je serais à la maison et plus vite je pourrais le voire! fit Shuichi avec plein d'étincelles dans les yeux. Je vais juste récupérer mes affaires et puis j'y vais!

**Retour de Kyoto Tokyo 3h00 du matin dans le parc:**

Yuki, après être vite passé à la maison, c'était rendu au parc. Cela le détendait et en plus à cette heure si le parc était vide donc très agréable. Yuki venait ici quand il avait une dispute avec Shuichi ou quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Cet endroit lui rappel sa première rencontre avec Shuichi ... oui, il s'en souvient comme cela c'était passé hier. Sous ce lampadaire... près de cet arbre... le regarde innocent de son Shuichi posé sur lui.. Ses paroles... un peu idiotes mais mignonnes et émouvantes à la foi... tout comme lui... Yuki fit glisser une de ses mains dans l'une de ses poches, il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Au même moment, Shuichi entra dans l'appartement de Yuki, il pris le métro. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup prendre le métro depuis sa mésaventure avec Aizawa. Shuichi était, avant cet accident, plutôt naïf mais maintenant, il voyait beaucoup plus les gens mal intentionnés roder.

Donc le métro il évitait, il ne voulait plus qu'une tel chose se reproduise, c'était trop douloureux autant physiquement que moralement. Mais comme Hiro voulait rester chez Ayaka encore un soir, Shuichi ne voulu pas demander à son meilleur ami de le rammemer, donc il n'avait pas trop eu le choix.

Shuichi se dirigeât vers la chambre à coucher en pensant y trouver son aimé endormis. Mais rien. Le coeur de Shuichi commençait à battre de plus en plus vite, il avait peur, peur que Yuki soit encore partis...

Ravalant avec effort les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux de lavande, il se rendit dans le bureau de Yuki. Toujours personne, il y avait juste son portable qui était allumé.  
En désespoir de cause, Shuichi alla devant l'ordinateur portable, à la recherche du moindre indice pour trouver Yuki. Ce qu'il vit sur le pc le laissa perplexe.

-Ahhahaaahhaaaahahaha... ceci explique cela... je comprends mieux maintenant... attend moi Yuki ... J'arrive !  
**  
Fin Chapitre 6**

**  
Nataku-san**


	7. End

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Ame-En-pleurs  
**de:** Nataku  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé:** Shuichi a un mystérieux correspondant Internet... Je rappelle également que Gravitation ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de Maki Murakami.

xXxxXxXxxXxXx

Shuichi courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait ; il ne voulait pas manquer Yuki ou bien tomber sur lui sur le chemin du retour, sa ferait légèrement bête.

Il pensait aussi, ses idées allaient aussi vite qu'il courait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir reconnu SON Yuki. Mais en même temps il lui en voulait; depuis quand Yuki s'intéressait aux tchatches?

Toujours est-il qu'il fonçait droit dans la geule du loup s'en même s'avoir se qu'il allait dire ou faire.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il se rappelait tous se que Yuki lui avait dit par intermédiaire d'internet, il lui en voulait pour s'être confié à quelqu'un qu'il croyait étranger au lieu de parler directement à Shuichi.

Yuki avait si peu confiance en lui? Toutes ces démonstrations d'amour que lui donnait Shuichi jour après jour malgré sa froideur ne lui suffisaient pas! Mais d'un autre coter, Shuichi lui aussi était égoïste, il essayait de faire abstraction du passé de Yuki et de le forcer à lui dire les mots. Mais se n'était pas de sa faute, la froideur de Yuki le fait se sentir si seul...

Tout était en brume dans l'esprit de Shuichi, il ne savait pas qui avait raison et encore moins qui avait tord...

Il arriva enfin au parc, tout était calme. Shuichi marchait le long des rambardes tout en reprenant son souffle. Au loin il pouvait voire les lumières de la ville qui ne dors jamais. Tokyo.

Une fumée opaque et des cendres fraîches passèrent devant lui. Yuki était assis sur un banc, les yeux fermés, une cigarette à la main, ces cheveux d'or dansant avec le vent. Shuichi s'approcha le plus lentement possible, ne voulant pas briser l'harmonie qui y régnait. Yuki fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, sûrement un passant qui ne trouvait pas son sommeil.

Yuki...

L'écrivain ouvrit les yeux à l'évocation de son nom. Deux grands yeux violets le fixaient.

...Qu es que tu fais dehors Yuki?...

Je pourrais te retourner la question. Fit Yuki.

Bah... Notre semaine c'est terminée donc je suis rentré à la maison et comme je ne t'ai pas vu et bien j'ai... Shuichi s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

Tu devrais rentrer, c'est l'heure de dormir pour les enfants.

Shuichi baissa la tête, Yuki ne se doutais de rien, c'est donc lui qui devait engager la conversation. Mais comment allait-il commencer!   
Shuichi fut effrayé par la présence de Yuki devant lui, il ne l'avait pas vu venir; la tiniasse rose se leva et les yeux de lavandes se fixèrent dans les yeux d'or. Yuki se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres roses du chanteur. Shuichi n'ayant pas vu son chéri depuis une semaine ne pu s'empêcher de jeter ces bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur étreinte. Yuki se laissa faire et plaça ses mains sur les hanches fines de Shuichi pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Shuichi apprécia cette marque d'affection et en profita encore, après tous se n'était pas tous les jours. Yuki coupa soudain leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, ce qui attrista le petit rose. Yuki relâcha son étreinte pour aller s'accouder contre la rambarde et fumer une cigarette, il en avait beaucoup besoin ces jours si.

Rentre et va te coucher.

Shuichi ne savait plus trop bien ou il était, ils entreprenaient un baiser qui allait sûrement les mener à faire l'amour et la Yuki redevenait froid. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Mais d'un côté, il allait se laisser emporté et du coup il n'y aurait pas eu d'explications.

Tu sais, fit Shuichi, cette semaine, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire plein de choses, entre autre d'aller sur le net.  
Yuki se retourna, et regarda Shuichi en accentuant son agressivité faciale. Il ne voyait pas ou Shuichi voulais en venir.

J'ai rencontrer une personne très attachante et très timide. fit Shuichi en regardant les étoiles. Son pseudo était ... Ame en pleure.  
Yuki c'est senti soudain très mal, il s'était confié à Shuichi!

Ku..kuma!

Hmm, c'est stupide hein? Shuichi le regardait avec un sourire triste.

Mais d'un côté se n'est pas plus mal, sa m'a permis de savoir qu es que tu avait et se dont tu n'osait pas parler, même si je suis un petit peu triste que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé directement. Fit Shuichi.

Yuki s'était retourné. Il avait horreur de sa. Se retrouver en position de faiblesse devant quelqu'un, sa lui était insupportable. Il savait que de se livrer à quelqu'un n'était pas bien encore moin à quelqu'un d'inconnu. Mais Kuma l'avait tellement enquiquiné qu'il avait cédé. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir reconnu Shuichi. Maintenant qu'il sait que c'est lui, il reconnaît tout à fait son caractère même par l'écrit. Il...

Yuki?

Yuki leva les yeux, Shuichi était à ses côté, le regard souciant. Shuichi rougit.

Nee... es que c'est vrai... que je t'ai ... manqué?... demanda d'une toute petite voix Shuichi.

Yuki eu un léger sourire de vague à l'âme, c'était fini maintenant, il savait et il n'allait pas le lacher de si tôt. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il leva la tête et regarda Tokyo au loin.

Je suis désolé.

" Hein?"

Oui je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Shuichi, tu ne le méritais pas.

"Hein? Qu est ce qui veut dire?"

Yuki s'approcha de Shuichi, celui ci recala d'un pas par prudence mais pas par peur, Yuki l'enlaça dans ses bras et il inspira profondément dans ses cheveux. Shuichi fut surpris par son geste et surtout par son expression, il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Yuki aussi triste. Shuichi plaça ses mains sur le dos de Yuki en rougissant de plus bel.

Je t'aime Yuki. Fit doucement Shuichi.

Je t'aime aussi Shuchi. Fit Yuki

Les yeux de Shuichi s'ouvrirent très vite et ses joues lui semblaient s'être enflammées. Venait-il de lui dire les mots? Les mots qu'il attend depuis si longtemps...

Je t'aime, je t'aime, tu me donne tant et moi je ne te rend rien, comment fait tu pour arriver à le supporter? Crois moi j'aimerai tant te donner, mais...

Tu n'a pas confiance en moi? demanda Shuichi.

Je ne sais pas ... Yuki resserra son étreinte.

Avec peine Shuichi repoussa Yuki, celui ci avait les larmes aux yeux, tous se qu'il n'avait pas oser dire à Shuichi sortait enfin. Shuichi pris la tête de Yuki dans ses mains. Yuki ne voulais pas qu'il le vois comme sa, il ferma les yeux.

Pleure si tu en a envies, sa fait toujours du bien crois moi, laisse ta peine sortir, n'est pas peur de pleurer devant moi, Eiri.

Yuki rouvrit les yeux à l'évocation de son vrai prénom. Shuichi le regardait avec un petit sourire.

Moi je ne suis pas comme Kitazawa, je ne te trahirais jamais, tu m'entend jamais! Je t'aime trop pour sa!

Shuichi avait deviné que la clef de son chagrin commençait par l'histoire avec Kitazawa et en effet, Yuki avait peur de donner son coeur déjà blessé à Shuichi. Il ne supporterai pas une deuxième trahison. Mais les mots et les yeux du chanteur n'avaient jamais étés aussi sincères. Sa y est il pleurait. Il essayait d'étouffer ses petits gémissements avec difficulté. Il n'avait jamais pleurer comme sa devant quelqu'un. Puis il senti quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur une de ses paupières. Shuichi séchait ses larmes. C'était le cadeau de Yuki. La plus belle preuve d'amour et de confiance qui lui ait faite à se jour. Une foi que Shuichi eu terminé sa besogne, Yuki ... non Eiri, lui adresse un sourire, un vrai sourire, le sourire rien que pour lui. Et il se blotti dans le cou de son amant. Shuichi resserra son étreinte.

xXxXxXx

Après s'être enfin expliqué, même si leurs explications n'étaient pas vraiment sur le sujet de l'internet, cela leur avait permis de se rapprocher. Les moments forts étaient passés et maintenant, Yuki allait enfin pouvoir lui montrer petit à petit ses sentiments.  
Ils se tenaient la main très fort en rentrant. Ils ne disaient rien, leurs yeux faisaient tout le travail, calme et serein, appréciant le silence du petit matin.  
Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se démontrer mutuellement leurs sentiments par le language de leur corps...

xXxXx

Yuki s'allongea à côté du corps frêle de son amant qui se blotti contre lui.

A oui au fait... ton concert était très bien. Fit Eiri en souriant à Shuichi.

Hein?

Eiri lui sourie et l'embrassa.

Oyasumi Shu-chan, Ai shiteru

Oyasumi Eiri, Ai shiteru matta...

Et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant leurs retrouvailles et les prémisses du bonheur.

**Owari**

Nataku : çç je l'ai baclé, watashi wa baka ! 

**Bref, voilà c'est donc la fin, n'en pèche que Yuki et Shuichi son de nouveau ensemble, donc tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes… (Enfin je crois) **

**Sayonara ! **

**Nataku**


End file.
